PokeFailure
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: Amaya was raised in a hidden Team Rocket lab for years as their test subject until she escaped. Now, she's on the run from her captors, with nowhere to go and no one to trust until she is saved. Will she keep on running from the organization or will her friends find out about her powers? OC fic. -Demon
1. Chapter 1

Experimented on daily no one caring who I am or what I am, till I met him. He cared for me, he saved me from the scientists and now I'm here right by his side, his name?

Ash Ketchum.

On April 24 I was created to destroy man one day including all the Pokemon in the world. I'm a shape shifter; I was implanted with dido DNA. Ever since then I have been shape shifting to different Pokemon so I could get away from that place. Big mistake on my part. Since I have tried to escape many times, my punishment was staying in a Poke form of their choosing for two months and if I tried to shape shift back they would make a tally mark on my body with a blade and an extra two months. One of my escapes was successful, on the way to the Pokemon center I met a Pikachu. He showed me where the Pokemon center was and he introduced me to his trainer Ash. From that day on I was bound by his side as both Pokemon and friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon of the arch angel here and back in action sorry for the long awaited update I tried to get things done here (high school freshman year). Although I know **_**Anime**_** has it harder than me being advanced and everything. **

_Ash: Demon doesn't own Pokémon all rights and reserves go to Satoshi Tajiri. Thank you for a wonderful childhood! (Even though I'm still 10 *wink*)_

Thunder storms rage the sky the loud crash of thunder and the striking noise of lightning, mixed with the sound of an ear piercing alarm. From the trees above, you can faintly hear the flapping of pidgeotto trying to escape the island. The girl transforms into pidgeotto and blends into the flock. She gets far away from the island seeing land up ahead; she lands in a nearby tree and waits out the storm. She wakes to the sound of magikarps splashing. Transforming into her human form she goes by the lake and takes note of all the scars on her pale white skin, the leaves from last night on her pale pink hair. She tries to comb out the leaves, as she did so, she watched as her reflection starred back with those emerald green eyes.

The white lab gown, still given to her by the scientist is still on her with no tears. She got up feeling the dirt and grass between her toes, smiling, she falls back on the back on the grass laughing and crying her heart out. Never has she experienced this joy, the feeling of freedom, although she knows she needs to keep moving. Knowing those scientists already called back up and sending the houndooms on her. She slowly gets up and starts walking through the forest, the sound of the morning fearows flapping about. Taking in the sweet humidity air with a deep breath. Rustling in the bushes took her out of the daze, she coward behind a tree just waiting for what was there to come out. The eyes of something ferocious, something menacing, something like…a Pikachu? She blinks in disbelief, watching as this little Pokémon is eating an apple. She transforms into pichu and slowly approached Pikachu with caution. Pikachu noticed her and smiled offering her a piece of the apple, looking at it quizingly she sniffed the piece of apple then she grabbed it slowly taking a bite of the sweet fruit. She smiled and gave a little cheer; Pikachu noticed this and gave her another piece. She gobbled it up in no time tasting the sweetness in no time tasting the sweetness in no time. Pikachu called out her name (pichu) and showed her to follow him. She was skeptical but followed anyway, she saw a building with a sort of ball in the front, she stopped on a nearby bush, Pikachu grabbed her paw and led her inside. "Pikachu! There you are." A boy's voice said above them. She looked up and coward behind Pikachu, the boy got on his knees and tried to call her out. "Hey there pichu, I'm Ash don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He sticks out his forefinger waiting for the pichu to grab it. Pikachu watched her from behind his back. She took two steps forward, then burst out running toward the entrance, Pikachu followed behind her. Not knowing what was going on behind her, she kept on running slowly turning into her human form; she hid behind a tree completing transformation. Ash and Pikachu looked shocked they then turned to each other then back to the tree.

(Ash P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe what I saw. This pichu transformed right in front of me, but into a girl…a girl! I stopped near a bush observing her. "You transformed into a Pokémon but… how?" I said in a soft tone, "Please tell me what happened to you , I want to help, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." I get up showing my hands with Pikachu on my shoulder. "What's your name?"

(Third P.O.V.)

She slowly peeks out from behind the tree and walks toward Ash with caution. Ash starts walking toward her with little steps. She backs up with every step he takes, he sees this and stops. She gradually starts walking toward him again; she sniffs him and circles around him searching for any weapons. "Hi there." He says, she watched as how his mouth moved she tried to say something but to no luck just air. "What's your name?" She sees his mouth again and only repeats "N…Na…Name?" she pronounces with fail. "He looks at her in surprise "Name yes what is your name?" Once again she notices his mouth and how it opens "Me… have no…name." She repeats with certainty "Name… Experiment 1-4-0" She squints her eyes trying to remember what they called her, but flinch at the painful memories flooding her mind once again; she snapped back to reality when she heard him talk "experiment 140? That's not a name those are numbers; but what I don't understand is the experiment part please tell me what happened to you." She shakes her head side to side indicating no. "Not want to… talk about experience" he responds with "Please tell me I won't tell anyone about you please." She shakes her head side to side again, "well at least tell me when did you escape?" She looks at him questionably. Ash offers his hand "A name is like a title like mine it's Ash Ketchum." She slowly, hesitantly grabs his hand "your name will be Amaya, how do you like it?" She smiled brightly at him and repeated after him "Amaya".


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello there everyone this is Demon well I'm pretty sure that you're wondering what happened to me? Well nothing bad but I assure that I will be updating soon very soon. I wanted to thank the following people for all your support: PeachWater and sen whitefox mako red demon. _

_On with the story!_

PokeFailure Ch.3

The day was turning into night. The Noctowls waking up taking over the night sky. Amaya was hesitant to go back in to the pokemon center but keeping a hold of Ash's hand gave her the courage to continue. She walked in, getting closer to Ash with every step they took.

Ash was talking to nurse Joy about staying the night with four beds, and she agreed to let them stay. Amaya, looking confused, tugged on Ash's sleeve, "A-ash…Wh…What is b-bed?" Amaya stuttered, "A-And what…f-four beds for?" Ash stared at her and smiled, "That's right! I haven't introduced you to my friends yet." As if on cue, Brock came in with Misty, carrying togepi, Amaya saw them and instantly hid behind Ash. Brock noticed Amaya.

He smiled, got on his knees, with hearts in the background, "Oh my dear goddess, how beautiful you are! I…oww!" Misty pulls Brock by his ear, "Oh, won't you behave already?" Amaya clings on to Ash's vest and starts shaking. "What they want?...kidnappers?" "No, Amaya. They're my friends. This is Brock "Ash points to Brock, "This is Misty" Ash points to Misty.

"Scary." Ash grabs her hand, "It's going to be okay. Trust me" Pikachu stays on Ash's shoulder and chants Amaya on, "Pikachu!" Amaya smiles. Brock and Misty gave Ash a look of confusion. "This is Amaya. She's a new friend of mine. Come on out Amaya." Ash keeps a hold of Amaya's hand, not wanting to let go just yet.

Amaya peeks out from Ash's back, still shaking out of the fear that Brock and Misty might turn her in to the scientists. "Hello there." Misty said cheerfully. "Togeprrri" Amaya smiled, still keeping a hold on Ash "H…Hell-o?" Misty smiles at Amaya's response. Brock stretches out his hand to Amaya for a handshake, "Hi, I'm Brock." Amaya stares at it, she poked Brock's hand and retract her finger really quickly. "D-dan-dangerous?" Amaya questioned Ash.

"No it's not watch," Ash shakes Brocks hand, "See? You do this. It's called a handshake. It's another way of greeting." Amaya watched in amazement. Pikachu yawned and Togepi was already asleep in the arms of Misty. "Maybe it's time to sleep." Ash stated with a tone of certainty. Everyone went to bed except for Amaya. She stood in the middle of the room, starring out the window, watching the moon.

Ash wakes up to find Amaya still hasn't fallen asleep yet. "Amaya?" Ash rubs his eyes, "Why are you still up?" Ash gets out of bed and stands next to Amaya watching the moon. "You like the moon?" Amaya blinks curiously at Ash, "Moon?" He laughs, "Yes, that's called a moon. My question remains why are you still up?" Amaya turns her head to look at Ash. "What's this sleep?" "You know you close your eyes and you go to some made up land called a dream." Amaya hummed, "Like Brock and Misty?" "Yes, like Brock and Misty. Hmm I have an idea. Why don't you sleep with me?" Amaya walked to Ash's bed waiting for instructions. "Lay down just be careful with Pikachu." Amaya follows his instructions. "Now relax and close your eyes. I'll be here next to you."

Ash climbs into bed with her, he lays down watching Amaya slowly succumb to the sleepiness. Ash smiles and stays on alert for any danger cause he knows protecting Amaya is his number one priority.


End file.
